jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimash
Dimash Kudaibergen was a singer act from JayGT: Ninefold. He was the winner of the competition, winning the $1,000,000 prize. Dimash also competed on JayGT: The World's Best, finishing in 2nd place. Dimash will return for a third time to JayGT: All-Stars II. Dimash returned for a fourth time to JayGT: Mike Drop. Background Dimash is a Kazakh singer, songwriter and multi-instrumentalist. His parents Kanat Kudaibergenuly Aitbayev and Svetlana Aitbayeva are well-known and honored singers of Kazakhstan. Kudaibergen began performing at a young age, singing and playing the piano at various venues and contests throughout his childhood. He gained significant popularity in Kazakhstan and in post-Soviet countries in 2015, upon becoming the Grand Prix winner of Slavianski Bazaar in Vitebsk, Belarus. In 2015 and 2016 Kudaibergen performed in various European and Asian countries, and in 2016 he toured Kazakhstan, naming his tour Unforgettable Day, after his own song by the same name. In 2016 he received the award for "Pop Artist" at the People’s Favorite award ceremony in Kazakhstan. Kudaibergen rose to fame in China with his participation in Hunan TV's popular Singer 2017 which was broadcast weekly from January 21 to April 22, 2017. Competing with established singers, he reached the final and finished as runner-up. He won Episodes 1, 2 and 6, with his performances of "SOS d’un terrien en détresse", "Opera 2", and "Adagio", respectively. His performances from Singer were prominent in the Fresh Asia Music chart, including his chart-topping single "Unforgettable Day". His single “Eternal Memories”, the theme song for the film Battle of Memories, reached number one on the iTunes QQ chart the day of release. In 2017 he appeared and performed on numerous TV shows and public events in China, Kazakhstan and France. On June 27, 2017, in conjunction with Expo 2017, he held his first solo large-scale concert Bastau (Beginning) in Astana, Kazakhstan, to a sold out crowd of around 30,000 people, earning rave reviews. Kudaibergen received several music awards in 2017, including "Best Asian Singer" at China's 24th Top Music Awards (considered to be China's equivalent to the Grammy Awards), and "Most Popular Overseas Singer" at the Tencent MTV Asia Music Gala. Kudaibergen is known for his wide vocal range, encompassing 6 octaves and 1 note. His range reaches the bottom notes of the baritone register, all the way through to the highest soprano notes, and on to the whistle register. His lowest recorded note is C2, and his highest note recorded is D8. Although trained in classical singing and being invited to work at Astana Opera, Kudaibergen decided to carve out a career in contemporary music, incorporating classical elements and traditional Kazakh music with pop music. Kudaibergen is also known for singing live (without lip-syncing), and for singing in multiple languages. To date, he has sung in Kazakh, Russian, English, Mandarin, French, Turkish, Ukrainian, Serbian, German and Italian. He speaks Kazakh and Russian, and studies English and Mandarin. Kudaibergen has named Michael Jackson, Ermek Serkebaev, Celine Dion, Lara Fabian, and Pavarotti as musical influences. He has stated on numerous occasions that as a singer he aims to present Kazakhstan to the world. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dimash_Kudaibergen JayDK has called him the Shin Lim of singing. Dimash was a contestant on The World's Best. He quit the competition during the Finale because he knew he was the best and that he would obviously win, so he wanted to give the children he was manipulated into directly competing against a chance and make the final round more competitive. Similar to Ace Silver in JayGT: Three D. Judge Cuts Dimash's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 9F01 consisted of singing "S.O.S d’un terrien en détresse". JayDK, Saf, guest judge Foxy, Smack, and Mike all gave him standing ovations. Impressed with his performance, Jay hit the Golden Buzzer, sending Dimash straight into the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Dimash's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 9F06 consisted of singing Lara Fabian's "Adagio". JayDK, Saf, Smack, and Mike all gave him standing ovations. Dimash received enough votes to advance to the Semifinals, instead of Jared from Subway. Semifinals TWB Audition Dimash's audition in Episode WB02 consisted of singing "S.O.S d’un terrien en détresse". Impressed with the performance, Mike hit the Golden Buzzer, sending Dimash straight into the Top 12. TWB Top 12 Dimash's Top 12 performance in Episode WB06 consisted of singing Eric Carmen's "All By Myself". JayDK, Mike, Saf, and Lawrence all gave him standing ovations. Dimash received enough votes to advance the Finals, instead of Enkh-Erdene and Los Vivancos. TWB Finals Dimash's first Finals performance in Episode WB07 consisted of singing Lara Fabian's "Adagio". JayDK, Mike, Saf, and Lawrence all gave him standing ovations. Dimash's second Finals performance consisted of singing Adriano Celentano's "Confessa", and topping it off with The Fifth Element's "Diva Dance". JayDK, Mike, Saf, and Lawrence again gave him standing ovations. Dimash was revealed to have finished the competition in 2nd place, placing above Matt Johnson, Justin Flom, and Naturally 7, but behind Kukkiwon. Trivia *To date, Dimash is the first act to receive two Golden Buzzers on JayGT, and from two different judges. **He was followed by Kukkiwon in JayGT: Tension. ***Coincidentally, Dimash and Kukkiwon were the Top 2 in The World's Best. *Dimash co-holds the record, along with Justin Flom, for being the first act to make the Grand Finals in two different seasons. **He is also the first winner to compete on, and not retain the title, on a second season. However, he is the first act to make the Top 2 twice. *Dimash's The World's Best final performance marks the third time that "The Diva Dance" was used on JayGT. The first was when Jane Zhang sang it in her Judge Cuts round, and the second during one of Tumar KR's performances. Category:Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Opera Singers Category:Shin Lims Category:9F Acts Category:9F Male Singers Category:9F Opera Singers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:TWB Acts Category:TWB Male Singers Category:TWB Opera Singers Category:Accepted Acts Category:TWB Accepted Acts Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:TWB Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Mike's Golden Buzzers Category:Finalists Category:TWB Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:TWB Grand Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:9F Golden Buzzer Acts Category:JayDK's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:9F Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:9F Semifinalists Category:9F Finalists Category:9F Grand Finalists Category:Winners Category:Threepeaters Category:All-Star II Acts Category:All-Star II Male Singers Category:Fourpeaters Category:MD Acts Category:MD Male Singers Category:MD Semifinalists Category:Multiple Season Golden Buzzers Category:MD Finalists